luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Spellslamzer
"With the more monstrous plants that I create, I am only sealing the zombies' fate." '~ Spellslamzer'' '''Spellslamzer, better known as The Shopkeeper 'in Plants vs. Zombies Plush, is one of the current characters in Plants vs. Zombies Plush, and a mysterious entity that runs the Crazy Dave's Twiddlydinkies while Crazy Dave is stuck in a time warp. While he does not play sides, he causes chaos for both Plants and Zombies combined, which makes him neutral in this case. The Shopkeeper also is one of the characters that can actually see the fourth wall, knowing of the recent dramas that happen on the channel itself. As of recent, he is the maker of a medicine for plants called "Plantoid-Z", which not only buffs the plant into killing machines and fueled with rage to kill zombies, but also giving them the ability to talk with humans. Background It is unknown as to where Spellslamzer actually came from. He is a being of unknown origin. However, he eventually came to find the house that constantly gets attacked by pestering zombies. After each homeowner got their brains eaten, Spellslamzer collected the finances from the recently brain-ridden human. However, growing sick and tired of it, he founded Bloom and Doom Seed Co, and began to create sentient plants with various powers. Appearance Spellslamzer appears as a large spell punk with his signature outfit which consists of a gray, raggy set of robes stitched together with some gold outlines to them. While he does have a hood to go along with them, a bit of his face can be shown, though it's mostly in shadow where his glowing white eyes stand out. Personality Most of Spellslamzer's personality is shrouded in mystery. He is often seen causing chaos, whether helping either the plants or zombies. He has been shown to be quite sadistic, dosing plants with Plantoid Z and laughing at Peashooter's pains. Episode Appearances * Plants vs. Zombies Plush (Slot Machine and onwards) * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 27: Friend or Fight * AdolScience: A Valentine's Day Special (flashback) Quotes ''"Now my run my subjects! Run! Give the zombies what they hate the most! While I bring out the butter, so I can make some toast. ... What? I'm famished." ''"Believe me, I didn't want to bring her back! It was '''them."'' "Well well, little Peashooter won. Well, you know what they say: If you can't win, CHEAT!" "If I weren't so caring, I would not even be helping you! To be honest, what I would do, I would try and tear open your '*CENSORED* 'You have been annoying me constantly nonstop, and I am sick of it! '*CENSORED* 'And I honestly wish you can just '*CENSORED* 'You are a wimpy, weak little excuse for a flower, and I honestly think you should '*CENSORED*. 'And you can quote me on that!" "If there's one thing I truly enjoy, it's some innocent creatures that are merely relaxing. These creatures' lives sure have stupid, so why don't I bring in a family of koopas?" "Oh how cute, the plant boy got his slippery fish. Soon the plant boy shall realize though, to be careful for what you wish." Trivia * Spellslamzer is the only character who speaks in rhyme. ** As evidenced in both Episode 27 of Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 and Plants vs Zombies Plush Season 2's Finale: Vasebreaker, when he gets frustrated or angry, he does not rhyme. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Characters Category:Neutral Category:Intellectuals Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Skylanders Characters Category:Magic Elementals Category:Sadists Category:Villains Category:Insane Characters Category:Hall of Popularity Category:Antiheroes Category:Psychopaths Category:Magics peoples Category:Characters who Destroy the 4th Wall